Gold Bar
The Gold Bar is an unlockable item in Dead Rising 4 and a rare collectible in its multiplayer mode. Utility The Gold Bar is considered a throwing weapon in Dead Rising 4; is thrown like a brick and is unaffected by ammo capacity upgrades. Its damage output is pathetic, despite being locked behind beating the game once. Its real use is to build the Gold Combo Weapons from the multiplayer mode in the main game. Gold Combo Weapons In multiplayer mode, the player can unlock gold combo weapons to be crafted. They are functionally no different from the normal version beyond being gold, but deal more damage and last a lot longer (in the case of firearms, they have more ammo and slightly longer range). Since enemies in multiplayer are harder to kill and weapons break faster, the gold weapons are a must for surviving the second day of each mission. These could be seen as Dead Rising 4's answer to the Super Combo Weapons that could be created in Dead Rising 3. Since blueprints are shared between campaign mode and online multiplayer, Frank can build any of these golden combo weapons once he unlocks the "gold print" for the weapon. These weapons maintain their increased damage and durability and are very over-powered in the main campaign. Acquisition In Multiplayer Mode, Hammond's Gang can find these lying around in one of a few present spots in the mall. Normally, this is beside a money case that's been broken open but not looted, alongside some gemstones. They can also be bought from the safe house vending machines once the player unlocks the perk through the PP trials. Finally, they can be dropped from the "Rich Loot Zombie" (The loot zombie with the Blue Bag) who will often drop one along with a lot of scrap metal when slain. As stated above, the player must beat the game at least once to unlock gold bars for story mode. There are various locations they spawn in, with there being roughly 20 per district and a good 40 in the Memorial Mega Complex. Golden Combo Weapons Here is a list of weapons that can be made into golden combo weapons with the use of a gold bar: *Acid Maul *Bazooka Cannon *Electric Axe *Equalizer *Floating Lantern *Ion Cannon *Roto Killer Trivia *Gold Bars are the first time in Dead Rising where there is an unlockable weapon used for making combo weapons. *Sadly, the player must go through multiplayer mode to have any use for these items. This is especially annoying on the Xbox One version of Dead Rising 4 because the player isn't allowed to even enter multiplayer mode without an Xbox Live Gold Subscription (even though the mode can be played in single player and most gold prints don't need other players to be unlocked). *When Frank gains the ammo capacity upgrades for thrown weapons and stackable melee weapons, the HUD will show Frank getting three gold bars per stack. However, Frank only actually has one per stack, as throwing it will remove it from his inventory and picking it back up will result in it being correctly displayed as one (sometimes). *The Gold Bar is considered a rare item. So, thanks to the scavenging perk he can acquire through leveling up, Frank has a reasonable chance to find a gold bar any given lootable object. This has become less common thanks to the final update. Category:Articles In Need of Pictures Category:Dead Rising 4 Weapons